Birthday Peach
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: A very late Birthday Present for Toushiro. Sorry! Toushiro always happens to wake up at midnight on his birthday. Momo awoke at midnight to find him at his office, and perhaps, confess something to him as a birthday present. Maybe he confesses first.


AAAAGGH! Toushiro is totally going to freeze me for not getting his birthday present done! IM SORRY! I was busy traveling and I couldn't get on at all

Again, the internet browser that I am using doesn't support the fanfiction edit thingy so you will have to do without the separating lines, Gomen.

Hope you like your birthday present Toushiro, and after this I have to write a Christmas fanfic for you and Momo and then I have to update my stories since I haven't updated in forever!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach. (And you better be happy about that Toushiro otherwise I would give you the embarrassment of your life……well I would make you and Momo a couple at least.)

**Birthday Peach**

Toushiro sighed as his eyes flew open, only to be met by pure darkness. He turned to look at his clock. He frowned. Yet again, his body had woken up exactly at midnight, and on his birthday too! Why did he always wake up at that time? He swore that someone had to of laid a curse or something on him.

He slid the covers off of his body and decided to get ready for the day. He doubted that he was going to be able to back to bed anyways, and why not get a head start on all the paperwork that he was going to have to do? Especially with all of the lazy work that Matsumoto did. He swore that someday he was going to invent some kind of kidou that will make her do her damn paperwork!

As he walked across the cold wooden floors, he was greeted with the chill of winter; something that he enjoyed. He couldn't help but smile to himself. If there was anything to look forward into his long working years, it was the winter of every year and the chills it offered to him. After all, he was the ice prince after all wasn't he?

Heading into his bathroom. He got ready to bathe and start the day.

Momo heard the familiar ringing of her alarm clock. She shot out of bed. She had an important day today to celebrate. It was her Shiro-Chan's birthday! She remembered him mumbling something about waking up at midnight every year on his birthday ever since after the winter war with Aizen. Hinamori's body sent a chill down her back when she remembered the name of her old captain. Of course, Kurosaki Ichigo was her new captain now, and she happy about that. It was also nice of him to bring what they called the 'alarm clock' for her. There was a joke behind that as well since when he first started as her Taicho, she was always late because she was always sleeping in and late to work. She was thankful that he had gotten such a thing for her right now otherwise she would have never gotten up at midnight.

She pulled the covers off of her body after a little bit of thinking and felt the cold draft of winter's wind come through. She shuddered and hugged her arm. She wasn't the biggest fan of winter herself since she liked spring much more, but he liked this weather. Maybe that's why she could cope with it.

Finally convincing herself to get out of bed, she got up and walked towards the bathroom. It was so cold in her room, and the first thing that was on her mind was to take a nice warm bath.

The prodigy took a nice deep breath as he stepped outside and smelled the fresh cold air. He remembered that he had to grab Hyourinmaru and went back into his room to grab his trusted sword and then took off again. It was time to head to the office again and do his paperwork…. And Matsumoto's.

Toushiro was betting with Hyourinmaru that Rangiku would still be out at this time, and when he walked into his office to find Matsumoto not asleep on the couch with had somehow turned into her bed, he smirked. Of course his good for nothing fuku-taicho would be out at this late drinking.

Turning on the lamp, he sat in his chair and pulled into the desk, grabbing his calligraphy brush and ink so he could sign all of those pieces of papers that made up the work that his life was so consumed on.

Momo grabbed Tobiume, which had been neatly laid against the wall in her room and set off to 10th divisions office. As she steeped inside, she shuddered. It was so cold out this early in the morning!

She decided the faster she got there, the faster she would be able to get warm.

Toushiro was busy skimming amd signing his 20th document of paperwork when he felt a familiar reiatsu coming closer. Of course he knew who it was, and he swore that he was going to have to scold her for getting up the early, and much less traveling in this weather. He knew that she hated this weather….. and she was probably more susceptible to getting sick in this weather too. He sighed as he could already guess what was going to happen next. She was going to call him by that damn pet name that she gave him, and then she is going to want to come in because it's cold outside.

"Shiro-Chan, Can I come in please? It's c-cold out here." Hinamori called out to her childhood friend.

See what did I tell you? Toushiro knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Momo, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, and yes, get inside before you get sick." Toushiro called, not looking up from his paperwork. Paperwork really used to consume the young prodigy's life and it still did, even though he had a growth spurt and a complete bankai now. He was taller than Momo by five inches now, and proud of it!

Hinamori opened the office door to see Toushro as his desk, signing the paperwork busily as she often caught him doing.

"Hi Shiro-Chan! I wanted to wish you another happy birthday!" Hinamori chirped happily.

Toushiro looked up from his paperwork, as much as he tried to look at his childhood friend. She had changed somewhat too, as she grew a couple inches, and Toushiro noticed her body had becomes more developed, and her hair had gotten longer…. Though she still wore it in that bun of hers.

"Thanks Hinamori. You know that you shouldn't of gotten up so early just to say that to me. You're going to get sick…. And, if you don't sleep more, you're never going to get taller." Hitsugaya teased as he got out of his chair and walked up to Hinamori. He could tell that she was shivering. Taking off his haori, he wrapped her in it, trying not to stare around her figure.

Hinamori blushed as Hitsugaya wrapped her in his warm haori. He was so sweet!

Finishing, he looked up to look up at Momo, only to find her cute angelic face close to his and it looked as if she was blushing. Toushiro blushed himself with their close proximity, and he began to get thought about just kissing her right there. He backed away.

"Sorry" He mumbed. He didn't want Hinamori to feel uncomfortable.

"No, that's alright Shiro-Chan, thanks. I was really cold." Momo replied in her sweet tone. The two were silent for a moment. They hadn't really thought about it this morning yet, but the two had a growing attraction for each other, and everyday, their minds….. and zanpakuto's would scream at them to just tell each other and get it over with.

Hinamori's mind was racing. She wanted to tell Toushiro that she liked….. no loved him, and today would be a great day to do it since it was his birthday.

Toushiro himself was having similar thoughts. The best birthday present would be able to call Momo his. He wanted that so bad…. In otherwords, he was helplessly head over heels for his childhood friend.

"Momo." "Toushiro" they started at the same time. They both stopped in an awkward silence just staring at each other and blushing until Toushiro began to speak.

"Momo, thanks for telling me happy birthday." He began. He walked closer to Momo until the were just a few centimeters apart, and then he bent down to whisper into her ear.

"And I know that you might already have a present or something planned but, you know, the only thing that I want……." He tuned and closed in on her face until their lips were just a few centimeters apart.

"Is you." He finished before he kissed her. Oh yes, he was making his move today, right now. His birthday was either going to be the best time to remember, or the worst.

Momo's eyes widened as her childhood friend kissed her on the lips so passionately and it took a while for her brain to register what was happening before she began to kiss back.

She began to kiss back with all her passion, which in turn, make Toushiro surprised.

Their zanpakuto's were screaming in their heads and cheering them on. It was about time!

After a very long passionate kiss, the two broke apart, and Toushiro looked into her eyes. He was wanting to know, her answer. Was that a yes? She had kissed him with what seemed utter pure passion.

"T-toushiro, I-I love you. And yes, I will be yours. That was my birthday present for you after all." Momo said with a blush evident on her face, smiling all the while.

It was the smile that she had only for him.

Toushiro smiled back. He got what he wanted for his birthday, and he was going to have all day to enjoy it.

He leaned in for another kiss, and this time, it was more passionate, and heated. The haori that had been wrapped around Momo fell to the ground, and hands were roaming. Toushiro licked an nibbled at her bottom lip to ask for permission which Momo so graciously granted.

It was the best birthday present ever.

And it always was going to be.

Because the two finally had the guts to admit what they truly felt.

Love.

Okay, well I hope that you guys enjoyed the little one shot. I personally didn't like it all that much. I thought that I did a crappy job.

Well please review. That would be rather nice.

Cherryblossom hime

e tHe


End file.
